Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 2: Between the Kingdoms - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Als Merlin auf König Lot trifft, ist er zwischen die Fronten zweier Königreiche geraten.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin und sein väterlicher Freund sitzen beim gemeinsamen Frühstück. Sie lachen und albern ausgelassen herum. Gaius stellt einen Korb mit Obst auf den Tisch. Merlin greift freudestrahlend zu. Er sprüht geradezu vor guter Laune. "Sie sehen so lecker aus.." und beißt voller Begeisterung hinein. Gaius lacht: "Dann nimm besser noch einen, du hast was nachzuholen." Merlin nimmt einen zweiten Apfel in die andere Hand. Auch Gaius beginnt zu essen. Während auch er nach einem Apfel greift, fragt er: "Und wie geht es jetzt weiter mit dir und Arthur? Magie ist immernoch verbannt?" Merlin antwortet glücklich und mit vollem Mund: "Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Er hat mich akzeptiert, dass ist alles, was ich immer wollte. Wenn es des Gesetzes wegen nötig ist, werde ich mein Geheimnis weiter vor allen anderen hüten." Er kaut sichtlich vergnügt und beißt ein weiteres Mal ab. Aber Gaius schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, so einfach ist das nicht. Er ist ebenso an die Gesetze gebunden wie alle anderen Einwohner Camelots, auch wenn er der König ist."

Die Tür öffnet sich und Sir Gwaine und Sir Percival betreten das Zimmer. Ihre Mienen sind versteinert. Sir Gwaine sieht zu Merlin hinüber: "Im Namen des Königs, Merlin du bist verhaftet." Merlin bleibt fasst das Essen im Hals stecken und Gaius erstarrt. Ihm bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Die beiden Ritter treten rechts und links neben Merlin und ziehen ihn von Stuhl hoch in ihre Mitte. Merlin sieht zu Sir Gwaine auf, aber dessen Blick ist so kalt wie Eis. Die beiden Ritter schubsen Merlin vor sich aus dem Zimmer. Nach dem ersten Schreck rappelt sich Gaius auf. Er steht auf und folgt ihnen. Sein Gesicht ist voller Sorge.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sitzt auf seinem Thron im Thronsaal und Gwen steht neben ihm. Die Tür geht auf und die Ritter betreten den Saal. Sie haben Merlin an den Schultern gepackt und führen ihn in ihrer Mitte. Sie stoßen ihn vor die Füße ihres Königs zu Boden. Merlin sieht nicht auf, er ist noch immer geschockt. Als er sich ein Herz fast und zu seinem Freund und König aufsieht, sieht er dort nur Enttäuschung. Merlin wendet sich Gwen zu, aber auch dort findet er kein Zeichen auf Hoffnung. Er sieht zu Sir Gwaine auf, aber auch sein ritterlicher Freund zeigt keinerlei Reaktionen. Schließlich sieht er wieder zu Boden. Verzweiflung durchströmt seinen Körper.

Gaius stürmt in den Thronsaal. Der König sieht zu Gwen herüber. Bevor Gaius etwas sagen kann, kommt sie die wenigen Stufen herab und fängt den Arzt im Laufen ab. Sie ergreift seinen Arm und zieht ihn mit sich aus dem Saal. Die Ritter verbeugen sich und folgen beiden. Krachend fällt die Tür ins Schloss. Nun sind beide allein im Saal. Arthur steht auf und macht ein paar Schritte auf den jungen Zauberer zu. Seine Schritte hallen durch den Saal, sonst hört man nichts, nur eisige Stille. Der König zieht sein Schwert. Er ziehlt auf Merlins Hals und holt aus. Dann stoppt er abruppt und nimmt es herunter. Er wirft es auf den Boden und beugt sich zu Merlin herunter. Er streicht über seinen Kopf. Merlin sieht auf. Mit Tränen gefüllten Augen sieht er in die seines Freundes. Sein König lächelt ihn an: "Wie kannst du nur soetwas glauben mein Freund. Wenn ich eines begriffen habe, dann dass ich ohne dich nicht sein kann." Er lächelt erneut und streicht über Merlins Haar. Dann fügt er hinzu: "Und jetzt steh auf. Wir müssen miteinander reden." Merlin schüttelt seinen Kopf, er ist noch immer fassungslos: "Wieso habt Ihr das getan?" Der König versucht seinem zaubernden Freund die Situation näher zu bringen: "Nur um dir zu zeigen, was passiert, wenn jemand herausfindet, wer du bist. Wie haben ein Problem und müssen eine Lösung dafür finden." Er zieht Merlin hoch und sieht in seine Augen: "Merlin, Magie ist bei Todesstrafe verboten. Wenn jemand herausfindet, wer du bist und dich anzeigt, habe ich den Gesetzen entsprechend zu handeln. Ich muss dich hinrichten lassen, ob ich nun will oder nicht." Merlin versteht die Welt nicht mehr: "Aber Ihr seid der König? Das kann nicht sein." Der König lächelt ob seines naiven Freundes: "Deswegen bin ich König und du mein Diener. Merlin, verstehe doch. Gesetze sind Gesetze. Sie gelten auch für mich und erst Recht für dich. Ich muss mich an sie halten, so wie jeder andere in diesem Königreich auch." Merlins Stimme klingt traurig als er seinem Freund antwortet: "Dann hätte ich es Euch besser nicht erzählt. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Arthur macht einen Schritt rückwärts. "Du hättest es mir schon viel früher erzählen müssen. Du hast mich die ganze Zeit über angelogen. Und das zu wissen, schmerzt mich immernoch." Merlin schluckt, bevor er antwortet: "Es tut mir leid." Der König setzt sich wieder auf seinen Thron und sieht zu Merlin: "Nichtsdestotrotz brauchen wir jetzt eine Lösung. Ich habe mich entschieden, die Gesetze für dich und deine Magie zu ändern. Aber das braucht Zeit. Ich schätze mit all den Diskussionen und so weiter, wird es eine Woche dauern." Mit skeptisch fragendem Blick stellt sich Merlin neben seinen König: "Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Was bedeutet das für mich?" Der König seufzt und fügt dann hinzu: "Du musst Camelot verlassen!" Merlin erschreckt: "Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Ich werde Euch nicht verlassen." Arthur steht wieder auf, er legt eine Hand auf die Schulter seines vertrauten Freundes: "Merlin, das ist ein Befehl. Sie mich an!" Merlin hebt seinen Blick und der König fährt fort: "Merlin du wirst Camelot morgen früh für eine Woche verlassen. Gwaine wird mit dir gehen. Ich bin sicher, er ist froh mal raus zu kommen."

Eine erste Träne läuft Merlin über das Gesicht und Arthur antwortet darauf mit einem tiefen seufzen: "Merlin bitte. Ich will auch nicht das du gehst. Aber so lange die Gesetze so sind, wie sie sind, kannst du nicht hier bleiben." Merlin schluckt: "Werdet Ihr erlauben, dass ich zurückkehre, wenn Ihr die Gesetze verändert habt?" Der König lächelt: "Merlin, ich werde hier auf dich warten. Und wenn du nach einer Woche nicht zurückbist, komme ich und hole dich persönlich. Das ist ein königliches Versprechen." Jetzt kann auch der junge Zauberer wieder ein bißchen lächeln. Arthur fügt noch hinzu: "Sieh es doch einfach als Urlaub. Ich hatte dir doch sowieso ein paar Tage frei versprochen." Er lächelt: "Und jetzt geh und pack deine Sachen." Merlin verbeugt sich und verlässt den Saal. Der König sieht ihm nach und fügt hinzu: "Und wie ich dich holen komme, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig zurück bist."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin packt seinen Rucksack. Gaius tritt zu ihm ins Zimmer. Er sieht in dessen immernoch trauriges Gesicht. Er lächelt besorgt, versucht aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen versucht er seinen Ziehsohn aufzumuntern: "Merlin, jetzt lächle doch ein wenig. Er ändert die Gesetze für dich. Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?" Aber Merlin kann nicht lächeln, er schüttelt den Kopf: "Er schickt mich weg. Das ist bestimmt nicht das, was ich wollte." Der Arzt kommt einen Schritt auf Merlin zu: "Merlin, es ist doch nur für eine Woche." Aber seine Stimme klingt nicht sehr überzeugend. Merlin setzt sich auf sein Bett. Sein Rucksack ist jetzt gefüllt und steht fertig gepackt vor seinen Füßen. Gaius stzt sich neben ihn und legt einen Arm um ihn: "Du kannst deine Mutter besuchen, zählt das gar nicht?" Jetzt lächelt Merlin doch: "Natürlich, doch. Du hast Recht, so wie immer. Aber ich werde ihn vermissen." Nun muss Gaius lächeln: "Und was ist mit mir?" Merlin lacht laut auf: "Euch werde ich natürlich am allermeisten vermissen!" Gaius seufzt: "Du warts schon immer ein schlechter Lügner." Beide lächeln sich an. "Merlin, hast du alles was du brauchst?" Merlin sieht sich in seinem Zimmer um, er nickt: "Ich denke schon." Er sieht seinem Freund in die Augen: "Bitte passt auf Euch auf und habt ein Auge auf Arthur." Der alte Arzt nimmt seinen Ziehsohn in die Arme: "Das werde ich, wenn du mir versprichst, auch auf dich zu achten." Merlin genießt die Nähe seines Freundes, er antwortet: "Ich verspreche es." Beide stehen auf und verlassen gemeinsam das Zimmer.

Im Schoßhof verstaut Merlin gerade letzte Dinge in den Taschen seines Pferdes. Gaius steht neben ihm und redet auf ihn ein. Neben den beiden, steht Sir Gwaine. Er hält ein weiteres Pferd an den Zügeln. Er trägt normale Kleidung für diese Reise, keine Rüstung. Er sieht zu Merlin herüber und grinst: "Wie in alten Zeit, heh?"Merlin lächelt seinen Freund an, als Gaius ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt: "Merlin, denk daran, was du mir versprochen hast. Pass auf dich auf." Merlin dreht sich zu seinem Freund um: "Mach ich." Noch einmal nimmt der alte Mann seinen jungen Freund in die Arme, er flüstert ihm mit trauriger Stimme zu: "Und grüße deine Mutter von mir."

Der König kommt die Treppe zum Schloßhof herunter gelaufen. Er geht direkt auf seinen Ritter zu: "Seid vorsichtig. Und Gwaine, bring ihn in einem Stück nach Hause." Gleichzeitig sehen sie sich zu Merlin um. Der Ritter grinst: "Keine Sorge, ich werde schon auf ihn aufpassen." Arthur lächelt, beruhigt ist er aber nicht: "Wieso trägt das nicht dazu bei, dass ich mich besser fühle?" Sie reichen einander die Hände. Dann steigt Gwaine auf sein Pferd und Gaius tritt auf die Stufen der Treppe herauf. Der König geht zu seinem Diener herüber: "Merlin, vergiss nicht. Nur eine Woche. Dann erwarte ich dich zurück." Merlin nickt und steigt auf sein Pferd. Besorgt sieht er auf seinen König hinunter: "Ich werde Euch vermissen." Dann verlassen er und Sir Gwaine Seite an Seite den Schlosshof.


	4. Chapter 4

Der König liegt bereits im Bett als Gwen das gemeinsame Schalfzimmer in ihrem Nachtgewand betritt. Als sie ans Bett tritt, findet sie ihren Geliebten tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie setzt sich neben ihn aufs Bett: "Was ist los Arthur?" Arthur schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch: "Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wie ich eine Woche ohne Merlin auskommen soll." Gwen seufzt, dann lächelt sie zu ihm herunter: "Ich habe da schon eine Idee." Sie lächelt verschmitzt und steht auf, um die Vorhänge vor das Bett zu ziehen: "Für eine Woche gehörst du nur mir, ohne dass uns jemand stört." Sie pustet die Kerze aus und schlüpft in das gemeinsame Bett.

Im Wald auf dem Weg nach Ealdor sitzen Merlin und Sir Gwaine vor einem kleinem Feuer. Sie essen, ansonsten schweigen sie einander an, bis Gwaine schließlich fragt: "Warum erzählst du mir nicht endlich was eigentlich los ist?" Ohne sein Essen zu unterbrechen, antwortet Merlin: "Ich mache Urlaub." Gwaine sieht seinen Freund an: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Wenn du Urlaub machst, wieso bist du dann so traurig?" Nun muss Merlin doch lächeln: "Entschuldige, ich hatte vergessen, wie gut du mich kennst." Gwaine stellt seinen Teller auf dem Boden ab: "Komm schon, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Warum schickt er dich weg? Hat es was mit der Höhle zu tun, zu der ich dich begleitet habe? Ist er sauer, weil du nicht an seiner Seite warst während des Kampfes?" Aber Merlin antwortet nicht, er ignoriert einfach die Fragen seines Freundes. Aber Gwaine wäre nicht Gwaine, wenn er soll leicht aufgeben würde: "Komm schon. Ich weiß, du würdest ihn nie allein in eine Schlacht ziehen lassen. Du passt doch immer auf ihn auf." Merlin seufzt. Er sieht seinem Freund fest in die Augen, dann stellt er ebenfalls seinen Teller auf dem Boden ab: "In Ordnung, ich erkläre es Euch. Ihr seid einer meiner wenigen engen Freunde. Es ist nicht richtig Euch weiter im unklaren zu lassen." Er hebt seine Hand und zeigt in Richtung des Feuers vor ihm und nutzt seine Magie. Als seine Augen die Farbe wechseln, erscheint vor den beiden Reisenden ein kleiner Drache im Feuer. Als Gwaine begreift, was sein Freund da macht, kann er sich vor Überraschung nicht bewegen oder auch nur seinen Mund schließen. Er atmet kräftig durch. Merlin, der nun einmal begonnnen hat sich zu erklären, fährt in dessen fort: "Ich bin ein Zauberer, ich habe Magie. Ich habe Arthur immer beschützt. Ihr hattet Recht, ich würde ihn nie allein in eine Schlacht ziehen lassen." Gwaine berappelt sich und sieht Merlin an: "Und jetzt hat er es herausgefunden und dich weggeschickt?" Merlin seufzt erneut: "Er sagt, es sei nur für eine Woche. Nur um die Gesetze zu ändern." Gwaine nickt: "Das macht Sinn. Aber ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du dann so traurig bist?" Merlin nimmt ein Stück Holz und wirft es in das Feuer: "Ich musste Camelot verlassen. Nach allem was ich für ihn getan habe, musste ich Camelot verlassen." Gwaine sieht Merlin verwundert an: "Aber du sagtest doch selbst, nur für eine Woche. Ich verstehe deine Sorge nicht." Merlin greift nach einem weiteren Stück Holz und wirft auch dieses ins Feuer: "Glaubt Ihr, Arthur wird mich zurückhaben wollen, nach dieser Woche? Denkt Ihr, er lässt mich nach dieser Woche nach Camelot heimkehren?" Sein Freund schüttelt den Kopf: "Das ist es? Darüber zerbrichst du dir den Kopf? Deswegen bist du so traurig? Du hast Angst, dass er dich nicht zurückkehren lässt?" Merlin sieht seinem Freund in die Augen: "Ja! Ist das so verwunderlich? Ich bin ein Zauberer!" Gwaine grinst: "Merlin, glaub mir, er will dich zurück. Was glaubst du, weshalb er mich mit dir mitschickt? Ich soll dich ja sicher zurückbringen! Ich musste es ihm versprechen! Glaub mir, er wartet auf dich." Merlins Laune bessert sich augenblicklich: "Danke Gwaine." Er lächelt und nimmt seinen Teller wieder in die Hand um weiterzuessen: "Und Ihr? Was ist mit mir und meiner Magie? Macht Euch das keine Sorgen?" Der Ritter schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, nicht bei dir. Ich kenne niemanden, der unserem König und Camelot treuer ergeben ist als du. Und wenn ich jetzt zurückblicke, ergeben viele Dinge jetzt endlich einen Sinn." Merlin unterbricht sein Essen erneut: "Wie meint Ihr das?" Gwaine lächelt ihn an: "Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie wir zum Beispiel eine Armee von Unsterblichen besiegen konnten? Nun, jetzt weiß ich es. Das warst du." Er unterbricht kurz, überdenkt seine Worte und fügt hinzu: "Erinnerst du dich an diese Mine, in die Morgana mich gesperrt hatte? Da war dieses Ding, es hat mir mit Zauberei mein Leben gerettet. Vielleicht kann ich deshalb mit dem Gedanken, dass du Magie hast, so leicht umgehen." Grinsend fügt er hinzu: "Und ich bin mir sicher, es wird uns eine Menge Spaß bringen. Hast du jemals versucht Wasser in Met zu verwandeln?" Beide grinsen bei dem Gedanken und beenden ihr Essen.

Tag 1, Merlin verlässt Camelot, endet.


	5. Chapter 5

Am frühen Morgen erreichen Merlin und Sir Gwaine Ealdor, Merlins Heimatdorf. Es ist noch etwas neblig. Das Dorf sieht verlassen aus, keinerlei Menschen sind zu sehen. Keine Männer und Frauen, die arbeiten. Keine Kinder, die spielen. Nur aus einigen Schornsteinen steigt Rauch auf und zeigt, dass das Dorf doch bewohnt ist. Die beiden Freunde sehen sich an. Langsam reiten sie durch das Dorf, geradewegs auf ein kleines Haus zu. Beide steigen ab und befestigen die Zügel ihrer Pferde an einem vor dem Haus stehenden Zaun. Gwaine sieht sich um, es ist gespenstisch still: "Ist es hier immer so still? Kein Wunder, dass du das Dorf verlassen hast." Merlin ist besorgt: "Nein, normalerweise ist immer Leben im Dorf. Lass uns rein gehen und mit meiner Mutter reden. Sie wird uns erzählen können, was los ist." Beide nicken sich zu und betreten das Haus von Merlins Mutter.

Als beide das Haus betreten, kommt ihnen ein unangenehmer Geruch entgegen. Ein kleines Feuer brennt im Kamin. In der Mitte des Hauses befindet sich ein kleiner Tisch. Noch immer befindet sich das dreckige Geschirr der letzten Tage darauf. Gwaine öffnet ein Fenster. Mit der frischen Luft strömt auch Licht in das Zimmer und Merlin erschrickt. Seine Mutter liegt erschöpft und krank im Bett. Gwaine kommt zu seinem Freund herübergelaufen: "Was ist los? Was hat sie?" Merlin geht vor dem Bett seiner Mutter in die Knie und befühlt ihre Stirn: "Sie ist krank, sie hat Fieber." Er sieht zu seinem ritterlichen Freund hoch: "Gwaine, ich brauche frisches Wasser." Der Ritter nickt, nimmt einen Krug vom Tisch und verlässt das Haus. Merlin beugt sich über seine Mutter: "Mutter? Kannst du mich hören? Ich bin es, Merlin!" Seine Mutter öffnet ihre Augen, geschwächt antwortet sie: "Merlin, dich schickt der Himmel." Sie versucht sich aufzurichten, aber Merlin hält sie zurück. Sie hustet fürchterlich. Gwaine kommt ins Haus mit einem vollem Hrug zurück. Merlin sieht zu ihm herüber: "Gwaine, könnt Ihr mir bitte einen Becher reichen?" Gwaine füllt einen Becher und reicht ihm dem jungen Arzt. Er hält ihn an die Lippen seiner Mutter und hilft ihr beim Trinken: "Gwaine, ich brauche meine Arzttasche und wir brauchen mehr Feuerholz. Sie braucht Wärme." Der Ritter grummelt, verlässt den Raum aber erneut, um mit der Arzttasche und einem Arm voller Feurholz zurückzukehren.


	6. Chapter 6

Im Ratszimmer sitzt Arthur an der Spitze einer Tafel, er bereitet sich auf eine Ratsbesprechung vor. Vor ihm liegen Stapel mit Papieren. Eine Schriftrolle ist geöffnet und liegt vor ihm. Der König liest aber nicht darin, stattdessen hängt er seinen Gedanken nach:

"Magie. Das ich mal darüber nachdenken würde, Magie zu erlauben." Er lächelt. "Merlin, was hat du bloß mit mir gemacht?" Er öffnet seine Hand und sieht auf ein kleines Amulet mit einem in der Mitte gefassten Kristall herab, dass er von der Lady von Avalon erhalten hat. Er sieht sich um. "Und jetzt könnte ich sogar selbst Magie benutzen. Ich könnte versuchen, Merlin zu rufen." Für einen Augenblick hat es den Anschein, als will er die Kette mit dem Amulet um seinen Hals hängen. Dann hält er plötzlich inne und nimmt es wieder herunter: "Ich kann das nicht tun." Er seufzt. "Merlin, ich hoffe du bist sicher in Ealdor angekommen. Ich hoffe, ich kann ändern, was ich ändern muss. Das wird ein harter Kampf.

Als die Königin den Raum betritt, versteckt der König das Amulet. Gwen lächelt ihm zu und legt ihre Arme um ihn: "Arthur, Merlin ist jetzt seit genau einem Tag weg und du vermisst ihn jetzt schon?" Arthur lächelt und sieht auf in ihr Gesicht: "Du kennst mich besser, als ich es tue. Du hast Recht, gönnen wir ihm ein paar freie Tage." Gwen beugt sich herunter und küsst ihren geliebten Mann.

Als die Ratssitzung beginnt, hat sich die Tafel mit Ratsmitgliedern gefüllt. Gaius sitzt neben ihm. Der König erhebt sich und läuft im Zimmer auf und ab: "Nachdem ich lange darüber nachgedacht habe, was während der letzten Schlacht passsiert ist, habe ich beschlossen, Magie nicht länger zu verbieten." Die Ratsmitglieder sehen einander verwundert an: "Weshalb? Was ist mit der Entscheidung, die Euer Vater einst traf?" Der König hält inne: "Wir alle wissen, dass wir die Schlacht verloren hätten, wenn dieser alte Zauberer uns nicht geholfen hätte." Bei dem Gedanken daran, lächelt in sich hinein. Im Saal erhebt sich Stimmengewirr, die Ratsmitglieder diskutieren. Die Mehrheit schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf: "Ohne Magie wäre es erst überhaupt nicht so weit gekommen. Denkt nur an Morgana." Arthur beginnt wieder auf und ab zu laufen. Er antwortet: "Morgana ist tot. Und nicht jeder Zauberer ist schlecht." Plötzlich gehen alle Blicke zu Gaius, sie wissen, dass auch er zaubern kann. Dennoch schütteln sie den Kopf: "Mag sein. Aber wir kamen die letzten Jahre hervorragend ohne Zauberei aus. Wir wollen Magie nicht zurück in Camelot. Wir teilen Eure Meinung dazu nicht." Gaius steht auf und ergreift das Wort: "Magie ist weder gut oder böse, es kommt immer darauf an, wie sie genutzt wird." Die Ratsmitglieder sehen das anders: "Camelot ist sehr gut ohne ausgekommen. Weshalb sollten wir das ändern wollen?" An der Spitze der Tafel neben Gaius hält er an: "Er sieht zunächst Gaius, dann die Ratsmitglieder nacheinander an: "Weil jeder Mensch frei und in Frieden leben können sollte." In diesem Moment herrscht absolute Stille im Saal. Die Ratsmitglieder stecken ihre Köpfe zusammen: "Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss befürworten. Wir können Magie nicht erlauben, das hieße, wir haben uns über Jahre geirrt." Der König seufzt und setzt sich: "Also ein Kompromiss. Was schlagt Ihr vor?"


	7. Chapter 7

Merlins Mutter schläft und der junge Zauberer sitzt am Tisch, er ist müde. Sir Gwaine betritt das Zimmer, nimmt seinen Stuhl und trinkt einen großen Schluck Wasser. Das Zimmer ist aufgeräumt, das Geschirr abgewaschen. Der Ritter sieht zu Hunith herüber: "Wie geht es ihr?" Merlin lächelt: "Besser. Das Fieber ist gesunken. Es ist keine schwerwiegende Krankheit, man muss nur wissen, wie sie zu behandeln ist." Sein Freund grinst: "Merlin, du hast viel gelernt. Merlin der Arzt!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Es reicht um ihr zu helfen. Wie sieht es in den anderen Häusern aus?" Gwaines lächeln verschwindet: "Es ist überall das Gleiche. Auch in den Dörfer in der Umgebung. 15 Menschen sind bereits daran gestorben." Der junge Arzt nickt: "Sieht so aus, als sind wir genau rechtzeitig hier aufgetaucht." Er sieht zu seiner Mutter herüber: "Habt Ihr die Boten losgeschickt?" Der Ritter gähnt: "Wie du mir aufgetragen hast: einen zu Arthur und einen zu König Lot. "Merlin hat sich vom gähnen anstecken lassen: "Danke Gwaine, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Euch machen würde." Gwaine lächelt: "Deine Magie benutzen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre eine größere Hilfe. Kennst du König Lot?" Merlin schüttelt seinen Kopf: "Nein. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Ealdor zu seinem Königreich gehört. Wenn wir allen Menschen hier helfen wollen, werden wir seine Hilfe brauchen."

Merlin steht auf und streckt sich. Sein Freund sieht verwundert zu ihm auf: "Wo gehst du hin?" Merlin hängt sich seine Arzttasche um: "Ich möchte noch einmal nach den anderen sehen, bevor ich schlafen gehe." Gwaine seufzt: "Das hört sich nach einer langen Nacht an." Er leht sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legt seine Füße auf dem Tisch ab. Merlin nickt und verlässt das Haus.

Erschöpft lässt sich Arthur auf sein Bett fallen. Gwen setzt sich neben ihn. Der König gähnt: "Warum sind die Ratsbesprechnungen nur immer so ermüdend? Ich bin total erledigt." Gwen lächelt und streicht über seinen Kopf: "Du hast viel nachzuholen. Es ist viel liegengeblieben, während deiner Abwesenheit." Arthur rollt sich auf den Rücken und sieht an die Decke: "Und diese endlose Diskussion über Magie.." Die Königin sieht auf in herab: "Du machst es für Merlin." Der junge König seufzt: "Merlin, während ich hier hart arbeite, macht der Urlaub. Er lässt sich von seiner Mutter verwöhnen und Gwaine schenkt ihm noch einen Becher Met ein." Jetzt kann sich Gwen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Du bist ja eifersüchtig!" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Bin ich nicht!" Er dreht sich auf den Bauch: "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf ihn. Ich möchte nicht mein Diener sein." Gwen streichelt erneut über den Kopf ihres Mannes: "Und was ist mit Gwaine? Er genießt seine freie Zeit an Merlins Seite?" Arthur grummelt: "Schön, du hast mich. Ich vermisse Merlin." Gwen lächelt: "Das weiß ich doch." Sie neigt sich zu ihm herunter und küsst seinen Kopf.

Tag 2, Merlin verlässt Camelot, endet.


	8. Chapter 8

Der König sitzt im Ratszimmer auf seinem Platz. Er siegelt die neue Version des Gesetzes über den Gebrauch von Magie. Seine Ratsmitglieder sehen ihm dabei zu.

"Es ist verboten In Camelot Magie zu benutzen."

"Ein Mensch, der Magie nutzt um sich selbst zu verteidigen, verstößt nicht gegen das Gesetz."

"Ein Mensch, der Magie nutzt um eine Gefahr für Leib oder Leben, hohe Rechtsgüter, Freiheit oder Ehre für sich oder andere abzuwenden, verstößt nicht gegen das Gesetz."

Gaius betritt das Zimmer: "MyLord, ein Bote ist soeben eingetroffen. Er hat Neuigkeiten von Merlin gebracht." Arthur sieht von dem Gesetzesblatt auf: "Von Merlin? Geht es ihm gut?" Der alte Arzt tritt an seinem König heran und zeigt ihm die Nachricht: "Es geht ihm gut. Aber in Ealdor und den Dörfern herum bedroht eine Seuche die Menschen. Er vermutet, dass auch Dörfer hinter der Grenze betroffen sind." Arthur seufzt: "Auch das noch." Gaius fügt noch hinzu: "Er braucht unsere Hilfe. Er bittet um Decken, Nahrung, Kräuter. Er hat außerdem auch König Lot informiert." Der König erhebt sich: "Gaius, bereitet alles vor, was er benötigt. Wir werden Camelot verlassen, als bald als möglich." Der Arzt verbeugt sich: "Natürlich,My Lord. Ich werde auch mit Euch reisen." Aber Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Gaius, Ihr solltet hier bleiben. Was ist, wenn diese Seuche bereits auf dem Weg hierher ist? Merlin ist da draußen, er wird schon zurecht kommen. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, alle Ärzte ins Umland zu schaffen und niemanden hier zu haben." Gaius nickt und verlässt das Zimmer.

In einem Haus in Ealdor sitzt Merlin in einem Krankenzimmer. Bett an Bett gereiht, liegen kranke Männer, Frauen und Kinder darin. Merlin sitzt vor einem der Betten und reicht einem Mann Medizin. Der junge Arzt ist müde, wendet sich aber bereits dem nächsten Kranken zu. Er fühlt dessen Puls, Temperatur und überprüft dessen Atmung. König Lot betritt das Zimmer. Er trägt eine Rüstung und in seinem Gürtel steckt ein Schwert. Seine Augen sind so dunkel wie sein langes Haar. Sie glänzen vor Stolz. Er ist unrasiert, aber gepflegt. Er ist groß, stark und jung. Vielleicht ist er etwa im selben Alter wie Merlin, aber in seinen Augen, sieht man die Sorgen vieler Jahre. Er sieht über die kranken Menschen in den Betten hinweg hinüber zu Merlin: "Bist du der junge Arzt, der mir den Boten mit der Bitte um Hilfe geschickt hat?" Merlin, der den König nicht hat eintreten sehen, sieht sich um und steht auf. Er verbeugt sich: "Mein Name ist Merlin Euer Hoheit. Ich habe Euch tatsächlich diesen Boten geschickt, ich habe aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ihr hier persönlich erscheint." Beide sehen einander an. Der König macht einen Schritt auf den jungen Arzt zu: "Ich wusste nicht, dass es hier draußen in diesem Dorf einen Arzt gibt?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich lebe nicht hier. Ich besuche lediglich meine Mutter. Eigentlich lebe ich in Camelot bei meinem Mentor Gaius. Er hat mir auch alles beigebracht, was ich weiß." König Lot sieht den jungen Mann, der vor ihm steht, skeptisch an: "In Camelot? Bei Gaius dem Hofarzt? Dann sag mir, was muss ich über diese Krankheit und die Menschen hier wissen?" Merlin verbeugt sich erneut: "Es ist ein Fieber, Euer Hoheit. Und die Menschen sind ausgezehrt von einem furchtbarem Husten. Sie benötigen Nahrung und Medizin. Und ich benötige Decken und Feuerholz um sie warm zu halten. Mein Freund ist in diesem Augenblick in den Nachbardörfern unterwegs. Wenn er zurückgekehrt ist, werde ich noch mehr darüber sagen sagen können, wieviel ich von allem benötige." König Lot nickt: "Schön. Du findest mein Zelt am anderen Ende des Dorfes. Komm zu mir, wenn du hier fertig bist. Dann können wir alles weitere besprechen." Der junge Zauberer verbeugt sich noch ein weiteres Mal und König Lot verlässt das Haus.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur, Sir Percival und Sir Galahad befinden sich auf dem Weg nach Ealdor. Hiner ihnen, begleitet Sir Leon einen Wagen, gefüllt mit den Dingen, die Merlin benötigt. Der König ist auffallend still, während der Reise. Sir Percival lenkt sein Pferd an die Seite seines Königs: "Ihr seid so still heute? Seid Ihr besorgt? Ich bin mir sicher, Merlin geht es gut." Der König lächelt: "Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Merlin und Sir Gwaine. Ich bin mir sicher, Merlin hat alles gut im Griff. Ich mache mir Sorgen um die Menschen. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen diese Seuche schnell in den Griff. Und ich mache mir Sorgen wegen König Lot. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er kein Freund Camelots ist. Aber diese Seuche kümmert sich nicht um Grenzen." Der Ritter sieht zu seinem König rüber: "Wird er uns erlauben sein Königreich zu betreten? Wird er uns erlauben zu Merlin ins Dorf zu reiten?" Arthur nickt: "Das hoffe ich. Wir müssen in diesem Fall zusammenarbeiten und Merlin ist der einzige Arzt hier weit und breit." Er sieht sich zu dem Wagen und Sir Leon um: "Wir müssen uns beeilen!" und spornt sein Pferd an.

Am Abend sitzen Sir Leon und sein König vor einem Feuer. Die beiden Ritter Sir Galahad und Sir Percival schlafen bereits auf dem Boden liegend. Sir Leon sieht zu seinem König auf: "Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut." Arthur lächelt seinem Ritter zu. Als Sir Leon aufsteht, fügt er noch hinzu: "Versucht etwas zu schlafen. Ihr müsst Euch ausruhen." Er drückt die Schulter seines Königs und legt sich neben seine Kameraden zum Schlafen nieder. Arthur bleibt am Feuer sitzen und starrt einfach nur hinein.

Im Haus von Merlins Mutter sitzen Sir Gwaine und Merlin ebenfalls vor dem Feuer. Der Ritter reicht seinem Freund einen Teller mit Suppe: Du musst etwas essen. Arthur bringt mich um, wenn du am Ende der Woche nicht in der Lage bist, nach Hause zu reiten." Er grinst. Merlin nimmt den Teller: "Danke Gwaine. Geht schlafen, ich werde mich auch hinlegen, sobald ich hier mit allem fertig bin." Der Ritter steht auf: "Merlin, ich bin mir sicher, er vermisst dich genauso, wie du ihn." Er legt sich auf den Boden und schließt seine Augen. Merlin bleibt vor dem Feuer sitzen und starrt einfach nur hinein.

Tag 3, Merlin velässt Camelot, endet.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin und König Lot reiten Seite an Seite in an eingrenzendes Dorf. Gwaine folgt ihnen mit einem gewissen Abstand. Sie steigen ab, als ein alter Mann ihnen entgegenkommt. Er taumelt und fällt in Merlins Arme. Der junge Arzt fühlt nach seiner Temperatur: "Lasst mich Euch helfen. Ich bin Arzt." Der alte Mann setzt sich auf den Boden, während Merlin ihn genauer Untersucht. Nach der ersten kurzen Untersuchung, antwortet der alte Mann kaum hörbar: "Ich danke Euch. Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig." Merlin hilft dem Mann auf und fragt ihn: "Wo befindet sich Euer Haus? Ich bringe Euch in euer Bett." Der alte Mann zeigt auf ein kleines Haus und Merlin führt in dorthin. Auf dem Weg fragt der alte Mann: "Was ist mit all den Anderen?" Merlin seufzt: "Ich mache was ich kann, um so vielen wie möglich zu helfen." Jetzt meldet sich König Lot, der dem Gespräch gefolgt ist zu Wort: "Wieviele haben die Krankheit?" Der alte Mann sieht jetzt zu dem ihnen folgenden stolzen Mann auf: "Euer Hoheit, ich denke, es sind bereits acht. Zwei von ihnen, zwei Kinder hat es besonders schwer getroffen. Sie benötigen zuerst Hilfe. Sie und ihre Mutter leben auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes." Merlin sieht herüber und fügt hinzu: "Ich werde mich gleich um sie kümmern. Aber zuvor bringe ich Euch ins Bett." Er verbeugt sich vor König Lot und verschwidet mit dem alten Mann in dessen Haus. König Lot, der auf der Straße verbleibt, sieht ihnen nach und lächelt.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur, seine Ritter und der Wagen erreichen Ealdor. Als der König von seinem Pferd absteigt, sieht er sich um und deutet mit seiner Hand auf den Platz neben König Lots Zelt: "Errichtet mein Zelt, neben dem von König Lot." Sir Leon kommt von einem kurzen Gespräch mit den Rittern Lots zurück: "Sire, König Lot und Merlin haben das Dorf heute morgen verlassen um ein weiteres Dorf in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie werden bald zurück erwartet." Der König nickt ihm zu: "Danke Leon." Sir Leon fügt noch hinzu: "Gwaine ist bei ihm, macht Euch keine Sorgen." Nun lächelt Arthur seinem treuen Rittern zu. Sir Percival, Sir Leon und Sir Galahad beginnen inzwischen mit dem Abladen ihrer Pferde.

König Lot kehrt allein nach Ealdor zurück und wird von König Arthur bereits erwartet. Als König Lot absteigt, verneigt sich Arthur ein wenig: "Euer Hoheit, ich danke Euch für die Erlaubnis in Euer Königreich einreisen zu dürfen." König Lot erwiedert die Geste: "Gern geschehen. Da der Kampf gegen die Seuche von hier aus koordiniert wird, dachte ich es wäre das Einfachste für Alle, wenn wir uns hier treffen." Arthur sieht dem strengen König Lot ins Gesicht: "Wie sieht es aus? Gibt es viele Neuerkrankungen?" König Lot schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, ich denke, wir haben die Krankheit jetzt einigermaßen im Griff. Wie steht es auf der anderen Seite der Grenze?" Arthur fügt hinzu: "Ähnlich. Dank dem kontinuirlichen Strom von Informationen, konnten wir die Krankheit kurz hinter der Grenze eindämmen. Es sind weniger Dörfer betroffen, als ich befürchtete." Jetzt laufen beide König Seite an Seite durch das Dorf: "Ja, der Dank gebürt dem jungen Arzt hier. Er macht seine Sache sehr gut." König Arthur lächelt in sich hinein: "Wo ist Merlin jetzt?" Kölnig Lot bleibt abruppt stehen: "Ihr kennt den jungen Arzt?" Arthur nickt: "Merlin ist mein Diener. Er lebt in Camelot bei meinem Hofarzt Gaius. Er hat ihm alles beigebracht, was er weiß." Jetzt sieht König Lot noch verwunderter zu Arthur herüber: "Euer Diener?" Er ist überhaupt nicht erfreut über diese Art von Neuigkeiten, fügt aber dennoch hinzu: "Er ist noch im Nachbardorf und sieht nach den kranken Menschen dort. Er sollte bald zurück sein. Danach wird er etwas essen wollen. Im Haus seiner Mutter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn nachher dort antreffen werdet." Arthur nickt: "Ich danke Euch Euer Hoheit. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass die Königreiche sich in einer Stunde der Not etwas näher kommen und die Seuche gemeinsam bekämpfen." König Lot antwortet darauf nicht, er sieht seinem gegenüber nur tief in die Augen. Dann macht er kehrt und begibt sich zu seinem Zelt.


	12. Chapter 12

Hunith steht in ihrem Haus vor dem Feuer und kocht. Als der König von Camelot das Zimmer betritt, lächelt sie: "Euer Hoheit. Schön Euch zu sehen! Schön dass Ihr sicher hier eingetroffen seid." Arthur erwiedert ihr lächeln: "Ich danke dir Hunith. Ist Merlin schon zurück?" Hunith schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, aber er sollte jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen. Ihr könnt gern platznehmen und hier auf ihn warten. Ihr esst doch mit uns?" Der König setzt sich an den Tisch: "Mit Vergnügen." Als er sich umsieht, fällt sein Blick auf den Tisch. Dort liegen bereits drei vorbereitete Gedecke, sie hat ihn bereits mit eingeplant. Er lächelt erneut: "Wie geht es Merlin?" Die Mutter des Zauberers platzt fast vor Stolz: "Er hat hier viel Arbeit und ist daher sehr beschäftigt. Er ist der Erste am Morgen und der Letzte am Abend." Arthur lacht: "Das hört sich aber nicht nach meinem Merlin an!" Hunith lacht aus vollem Herzen mit: "Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn. Er ist genau gekommen, als die Menschen hier ihn am nötigsten brauchten." Das Lachen des Königs verblasst: "Dann ist er glücklich wieder zu Hause zu sein?" Hunith lächelt dem Freund ihres Sohnes zu: "Die Menschen hier brauchen ihn, das heißt aber nicht, dass Merlin glücklich ist. Er vermisst Euch."

Merlin betritt den Raum. Er legt seine Arzttasche ab und geht zu seiner Mutter und küsst ihre Stirn. Hunith lächelt ihrem Sohn zu und streichelt ihm über das Haar: "Merlin mein Sohn. Sieh, wir haben einen Gast heute." Als Merlin sich umdreht, sieht er seinen König, der entspannt am Tisch seiner Mutter sitzt. Sofort geht er auf ihn zu: "Arthur! Es tut mir leid MyLord, ich habe Euch nicht bemerkt, als ich den Raum betrat." Der König erhebt sich: "Schon gut Merlin." sie geben einander die Hand und setzen sich gemeinsam an den Tisch. Die Augen des jungen Arztes leuchten als er zu seinem Freund sagt: "Schön das es Euch gut geht." Arthur lächelt und Hunith füllt die Teller mit Suppe. Gemeinsam essen sie zu Abend.

Nachdem sie ihr Essen beendet haben, reicht der König seinen Teller an die Mutter seines Freundes zurück: "Merlin, wie geht es den Menschen? Fühlen Sie sich besser?" Merlin nickt: "Ja, wesentlich besser. Danke, dass Ihr mir alles gebracht habt, was ich benötigt habe." Arhur grinst: "Merlin der Arzt. Mir scheint, du hast hier alles unter Kontrolle. Zwei Könige haben ihr Schloß verlassen, um deinem Ruf zu folgen." Stolz lächelnd fügt er hinzu: "Ich weiß, du hilfst den Menschen hier so gut du kannst. Und sogar König Lot hat dich als guten Arzt gelobt." Jetzt errötet Merlin doch ein wenig. Soviel Lob ist er gar nicht gewöhnt. Er sieht dennoch zu Boden und fragt in einem Flüsterton: "Ich hoffe, Ihr wart daheim in Camelot genauso erfolgreich wie ich hier?" Der König lacht laut auf: "Ja Merlin, war ich. Aber wir sollten später darüber reden. Du musst leider immernoch verbergen, wer du wirklich bist. Aber wenn es daraufankommt, kannst du Zaubern, ohne dass dir gleich der Galgen droht. Natürlich immer unter der Voraussetzung, es ist dabei zum Wohle des Volkes von Camelot." Traurig fragt der Diener seinen Herren: "Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich würde meine Magie für etwas anderes einsetzen als um Euch und das Königreich zu beschützen?" Arthur nimmt Merlins Hand in die Seine: "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß es ist nicht das, was du erwartet hast. Aber immerhin kannst du mit mir nach Hause zurückkehren. Es ist ein Anfang, mehr nicht. Wenn die Menschen, das Gute in der Zauberei erkennen, werde ich Stück für Stück auch mehr Zauberei erlauben können. Merlin seufzt, er sieht zu seinem Herrn und König auf: "Danke für Euer Vertrauen." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu: "Wie geht es Gaius?" Der König lässt die Hand seines Freundes los: "Er vermisst dich. Aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut. Ich glaube, er ist unverwüstlich." Beide lächeln einander zu und erheben ihre Becher: "Auf eine gute Heimkehr nach Camelot!"

Tag 4, Merlin verlässt Camelot, endet.


	13. Chapter 13

Im Krankenzimmer von Ealdor sitzt Merlin auf einem kleinen Stuhl und sieht nach den kranken Einwohnern. König Lot betritt das Zimmer und sieht dem jungen Arzt einen Moment lang bei der Arbeit zu. Dann spricht er ihn an: "Merlin, wie geht es ihnen?" Merlin lächelt als er antwortet: "Schon viel besser Euer Hoheit. Sie werden meine Hilfe nicht mehr lange benötigen." Er sieht zu König Lot auf, der seinerseits zu Merlin herabsieht. Als sich ihre Blicke treffen, fügt König Lot hinzu: "Das sind gute Neuigkeiten Merlin. Das bedeutet, dass ich dich nicht hier allein zurücklassen muss. Du kannst gleich mit mir ins Schloß zurückkehren." Der junge Arzt erschrickt: "Euer Hoheit? Wie meint Ihr das?" König Lot macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lächelt ihn aufmunternd an: "Merlin, du bist ein guter Arzt und hier in meinem Königreich geboren, du bist also einer meiner Untertanen. Daher habe ich beschlossen, dich mit mir zu nehmen und dich zu meinem Hofarzt zu machen." Verblüfft steht Merlin von seinem Stuhl auf: "Euer Angebot ehrt mich wirklich sehr. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann nicht mit Euch gegen. Ich muss Euch enttäuschen und ablehnen. Ich kehre zurück nach Camelot." Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielt König Lots Lippen als er ihm mitteilt: "Merlin, das hast du falsch verstanden. Das war kein Angebot, das war ein Befehl." Der Zauberer weicht einen Schritt vor dem König zurück: "Euer Hoheit, das geht nicht. Ich habe bereits einen Herrn." Jetzt erstirbt jedes letzte bißchen Freundlichkeit in des Königs Gesicht: "Ich weiß, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Du bist die längste Zeit Diener gewesen. Jetzt bist du mein Hofarzt. Und du wirst mit mir kommen." Er dreht sich um und geht auf die Tür zu. Bevor er das Haus verlässt, fügt er noch hinzu: "Und ich toleriere keinen weiteren Protest." Merlin steht alleingelassen im Krankenzimmer. Verzweiflung steigt in ihm auf. Er fühlt sich einsam und verloren.


	14. Chapter 14

König Lot sitzt in seinem Zelt am Tisch. Vor ihm türmt sich ein Berg Papiere, in denen er liest. König Arthur tritt ein. König Lot sieht von seinem Papieren auf und erhebt sich: "Arthur, Willkommen." König Arthur stoppt genau vor dem Tisch und sieht zu König Lot herüber, als König Lot fragt: "Neuigkeiten die Seuche betreffend?" König Arthur nickt: "Die Krankheit ist unter Kontrolle. Wie ist die Sachlage im Dorf?" Auch König Lot nickt: "Ebenso. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, so schnell als möglich in mein Schloss zurückzukehren. Ich denke, Merlin benötigt vielleicht noch zwei Tage, dann werden ihn die Menschen hier nicht mehr brauchen." Arthur lächelt: "Das sind in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten. Ich werden morgen abreisen. Merlin und Gwaine werden mir dann später folgen. Sie kennen den Weg." König Lot schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich wieder: "Darüber möchte ich mit Euch reden. Merlin wird nicht mit Euch nach Camelot zurückkehren. Er wird mich in mein Schloss begleiten." Arthur lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf: "Das glaube ich nicht. Er würde mich nie verlassen." Sein Gegenüber lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sieht zu Arthur auf: "Er wollte auch nicht. Das ist eine Entscheidung, die ich für ihn getroffen habe." Arthur geht ein paar Schritte um den Tisch herum auf König Lot zu um ihm in die Augen zu sehen: "Merlin ist mein Diener. Er wird mit mir kommen. Er gehört zu mir, seitdem wir uns kennen. Ihr müsst ihn nach Hause gehen lassen." König Lot antwortet mit einem Lächeln: "Merlin ist zu Hause. Er ist hier geboren und damit mein Untertan. Ich übersehe großzügig den Fakt, dass Merlin sich unerlaubt aus meinem Königreich entfernt hatte, um in Camelot zu studieren, da er jetzt heimgekehrt ist." Jetzt wird der König von Camelot doch ärgerlich: "Merlin kam nicht nach Camelot um zu studieren, er kam um mein Diener zu werden. Er gehört zu mir. Ich bitte Euch Euer Hoheit." Das Lächeln auf König Lots Gesicht fällt zusammen: "Dann solltet Ihr Euch von ihm verabschieden. Ihr werdet doch keinen Krieg wegen eines Dieners riskieren?" Arthur ist komplett entsetzt: "Ihr droht mir mit einem Krieg?" König Lot wendet sich wieder seinen Papieren zu: "Ich sage nur, dass Merlin einer meiner Untertanen ist und wenn ihr ihn gegen meinen Willen mit nach Camelot nehmt, ist das nicht unbedingt förderlich für das Verhältnis unserer Königreiche. Ich werde mein Recht notfalls mit Gewalt zu verteidigen wissen. Merlin kommt mit mir." Er legt das Papier, dass er in der Hand hält auf den Tisch und steht auf. Er macht einen Schritt auf Arthur zu: "Bitte, ich möchte keine Verwicklungen. Ich brauche lediglich einen Arzt. Ihr könnt Euch doch leicht einen neuen Diener suchen. Ärzte dagegen, noch dazu fähige, sind rar. Ich brauche ihn."

Arthur atmet tief durch, dann versucht er König Lot zu beschwichtigen: "Merlin ist mein Diener und ein fähiger Arzt, mag sein. Aber er ist auch mein Freund. Bitte Euer Hoheit, überlegt es Euch. Lasst meinen Freund mit mir ziehen." König Lot ist die Diskussion leid: "Das habe ich bereits ausgiebig. Und ich habe mich entschieden, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich habe Merlin meine Entscheidung bereits mitgeteilt." Der König von Camelot sieht zu Boden: "Ich nehme an, er war nicht sonderlich begeistert?" König Lot nickt: "Er wird sich schon daran gewöhnen. Er ist Arzt. Alles andere wäre eine Verschwendung seiner Talente." Arthur versucht ein letztes Mal seinen Kontrahenten zu überzeugen: "Ich bitte Euch. Er gehört an meine Seite. Lasst ihn mit mir zusammen das Land verlassen." König Lot geht zurück zu seinem Stuhl und setzt sich wieder: "Ich kann nicht. Aber ich kann sehen, dass er Euch einiges bedeutet. Daher wird es Euch freuen, dass ich entschieden habe, diplomatische Beziehungen mit Camelot aufzunehmen. Ihr könnt ihn also gern bei einer baldigen Vertragsunterzeichnung besuchen." Arthur lenkt ein, er weiß er muss aufgeben, wenn er die gerade beginnenden Annäherungen der Königreiche nicht gefährden will. Im Flüsterton antwortet er: "Ich danke Euch Euer Hoheit. Eine Annäherung beider Königreiche ist auch mein Wunsch." Er verneigt sich leicht und verlässt das Zelt. König Lot sieht ihm kopfschüttelnd nach: "So viel Theater wegen eines Dieners." Er widmet sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur betritt das Haus von Merlin's Mutter. Sie steht am Feuer und bereitet das Abendessen vor. Als sie sich umdreht, lächelt sie den Freund ihres Sohnes freudestrahlend an: "MyLord, Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen." Der König lächelt und nimmt am Tisch Platz. Hunith wendet sich wieder dem Topf zu. Arthur sieht ihr zu, er fragt: "Hunith, wann kommt Merlin heim?" Ohne sich vom Topf anzuwenden, antwortet sie: "Er müsste gleich eintreffen." Dann beginnt sie die Teller zu füllen. Den ersten stellt sie vor Arthur auf den Tisch und lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu: "Ihr solltet schon anfangen, jetzt ist das Essen noch schön heiß." Arthur lächelt und greift nach seiner bereitliegenden Gabel: "Danke Hunith. Aber wieso tut Ihr das für mich? Ich bin nicht Euer König. Ihr seid mir nichts schuldig." Merlins Mutter lächelt und füllt einen zweiten Teller: "Ich mache das gerne. Ich weiß, wie sehr Merlin Euch liebt. Da gehört Ihr sozusagen zur Familie." Jetzt errötet sogar der König.

Merlin betritt das Zimmer. Er ist erschöpft und unendlich aufgewühlt. Er begrüßt seine Mutter mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er sich zu seinem König umdreht, sieht er ihn besorgt an: "MyLord, ich muss unbedingt mit Euch reden." Arthur seufzt und legt seine Gabel beiseite: "Setz dich zu mir. Ich weiß es bereits. Ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst." Merlin geht zum Tisch und setzt sich seinem Freund gegenüber an den Tisch. Beide sehen sich traurig in die Augen, keiner wagt es das Gespräch zu eröffnen. Keiner wagt es die traurige Wahrheit auszusprechen. Hunith sieht beide verwundert an. Ihr Blick geht von einem zum anderen. Sie lächelt besorgt und geht in Richtung Tür: "Ich glaube, Ihr habt einander wichtiges zu erzählen. Da lasse ich Euch besser allein." Sie verlässt das Haus und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. Als die Tür sich schließt, beginnt Merlin vorsichtig nachzufragen: "Dann habt Ihr bereits mit König Lot gesprochen?" Arthur nickt: "Habe ich tatsächlich. Er ist festentschlossen, dich mitzunehmen." Sein Blick ist verletzlich und einsam, trotzdem fragt Merlin hoffend: "Ihr habt ihn doch vom Gegenteil überzeugt oder? Das habt Ihr doch?" Er sieht seinem Freund mit letztem Mut in die Augen: "Bitte, sagt mir, dass Ihr ihn überzeugt habt, mich mit Euch gehen zu lassen?" Sein König kann den Blick seines Freundes nicht standhalten, traurig blickt er auf den Teller mit dem Essen. Sein Appetit ist ihm schon lange vergangen: "Ich habe es versucht Merlin. Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan. Aber er ist im Recht. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Er atmet tief durch und flüsternd fügt er hinzu: "Er hat seine Meinung nicht geändert, er will dich." Sein Ton wird jetzt sarkastisch: "Da bin ich einmal stolz auf dich und schon.. fällst du anderen auf. Du warst einfach zu fleißig und aufopfernd. Warum musst du auch immer so verdammt gut in Allem sein?"

Merlin springt auf, er rennt aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab: "Das darf nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein. Aber ich hätte die Menschen doch schlecht sterben lassen können. Da will ich nur helfen und werde dafür betraft." Er hält inne und sieht seinen Freund an: "Offensichtlich kann ich einfach nichts richtig machen." Der König steht auf und geht auf Merlin zu: "Merlin, du hast alles richtig gemacht, du kannst nichts dafür." Merlin sieht ihm verzweifelt in die Augen: "Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler Camelot zu verlassen. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler Euch zu verlassen. Ich hätte niemals gehen sollen." Der König fasst Merlins Schulter: "Merlin, du musst mit ihm gehen." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf, er flüstert: "Ich kann nicht." Eindringlich sieht ihm sein Freund in die Augen, er fasst auch dessen andere Schulter: "Merlin, du musst. Er droht Camelot mit Krieg. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Und du kannst auch nicht weglaufen und nachkommen. Er würde sofort wissen, wo du bist. Du musst gehen." Eine erste Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg über Merlins Gesicht: "Ich habe so lange auf Euch gewartet und jetzt verliere ich Euch erneut? Ich habe so sehr um Euer Leben gezittert, ich habe jeden Tag gehofft, mir jeden Tag aufs Neue Mut gemacht. Und jetzt werdet Ihr dieses Leben ohne mich leben." Eine weitere Träne läuft über sein Gesicht: "Ich habe so lange auf die Zeit gewartet, in der Ihr wisst wer ich bin. Auf die Zeit, in der Ihr mich akzeptiert, wie ich bin. Und jetzt, jetzt muss ich gehen? Ich kann Euch nicht verlassen. Ich kann Euch nicht verlieren. Ich kann es einfach nicht." Sein Freund sieht die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Freundes mit den großen Zauberkräften, er drückt ihn an sich und umarmt ihn: "Merlin, ich werde dich auch vermissen. Aber wir haben keine Wahl."

Tag 5, Merlin verlässt Camelot, endet.


	16. Chapter 16

Am Tag von König Arthurs Abreise regnet es. Er und seine Ritter bereiten sich für den Rückweg vor. Merlin hilft beim Aufladen und Verstauen letzter Sachen. Er befestigt eine Decke an des Königs Sattel. König Lot steht in der Nähe und beobachtet ihn dabei um im Notfall eingreifen und sein Weglaufen verhindern zu können. Aber Merlin macht keine Anstalten wegzulaufen. Arthur kommt zu ihm, er schwankt. Besorgt sieht Merlin zu ihm auf: "Geht es Euch gut?" Arthur versucht zu lächeln und beschwichtigt seinen Freund: "Schon gut Merlin. Alles in Ordnung. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen." Doch Merlin ist nicht überzeugt: "Seid Ihr sicher? Lügt mich nicht an." Der König setzt erneut ein Lächeln auf, es wirkt aber genau so wenig, wie zuvor. Wahren Freunden kann man nichts vormachen. Merlin geht mit sorgenvollem Blick zu Sir Gwaine rüber: "Gwaine, bitte passt auf ihn auf. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht." Der Ritter nickt, er hat einen Kloß im Hals. Seine Stimme verweigert ihm den Dienst. Mit viel Mühe bringt er hervor: "Keine Sorge, das werde ich." Dann fragt er seinen Freund: "Wann werde ich dich wiedersehen?" Der junge Zauberer sieht zu Boden, er schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht." Er reißt sich zusammen und sieht seinem Freund in die Augen: "Bitte Gwaine, Ihr müsst ihn sicher nach Hause bringen. Ab jetzt müsst Ihr auf ihn aufpassen." Sir Gwaine lächelt schwach und nimmt seinen Freund in den Arm.

Nach einem Moment der Stille und Geborgenheit, kehrt Merlin zu seinem König zurück: "Arthur." Er will etwas sagen, aber er kann nicht. Seine Stimme zittert, als er fortfährt: "Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute. Ich werde Euch nie vergessen. Ich.." Der König unterbricht seinen Freund: "Merlin, bitte. Ich bin nicht aus der Welt. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen, nur weil du nicht mehr an meiner Seite bist. Ich werde König Lot so schnell wie möglich zu Verhandlungen treffen. Dann werde ich noch einmal mit ihm reden. So schnell werde ich dich nicht aufgeben. Nur für den Moment müssen wir uns geschlagen geben. Ich werde einen Weg finden, dich nach Hause zu holen." Merlin kann nur nicken: "Und bitte, grüßt Gaius von mir. Sagt ihm, dass ich ihn vermisse." Der König und sein Diener geben einander die Hand. Dabei sehen sie sich tief in die Augen, als würde die Zeit still stehen.

König Lot, der neben ihnen steht, sieht ihnen verwundert zu. Er sieht von einem zum anderen, er kann kaum glauben, was er da sieht. Beide sind einander so vertraut. Ein König und ein Diener, die sich kaum voneinander trennen können. Ein König und ein Diener, die sich brüderlich die Hand reichen. Ein König und ein Diener, die einander vermissen werden. Als sich beide voneinander lösen, macht Arthur einen Schritt auf König Lot zu: "Euer Hoheit, ich hoffe, wir werden uns recht bald am Verhandlungstisch wiedersehen." Im Hintergrund sitzen die Ritter von Camelot bereits auf, als König Lot zustimmend nickt: "Es würde mich wirklich freuen." Beide verneigen sich leicht und reichen einander zum Abschied die Hände.

Als Arthur aufsteigt, wird im schwindlig. Er taumelt und schließt seine Augen. Bewusstlos fällt er von seinem Pferd direkt in Merlins Arme. Der befühlt sofort besorgt dessen Stirn: "Schlecht geschlafen? Ihr glüht, Ihr habt hohes Fieber." Er dreht sich zu Sir Gwaine um, der bereits aus seinem Sattel gesprungen ist und auf beide zuläuft: "Gwaine, wir müssen ihn ins Haus bringen. Er braucht Ruhe."


	17. Chapter 17

Im Inneren des Hauses, liegt Arthur im Bett. Sein treuer Diener sitzt an seinem Bett. Neben ihm steht König Lot und sieht auf den immernoch bewusstlosen Arthur herab: "Wie geht es ihm?" Der junge Arzt sieht zu ihm auf: "Er hat die Krankheit. Er braucht Ruhe. Morgen geht es ihm sicher besser." König Lot nickt: "Dann kümmere dich um ihn." Merlin lächelt: "Das mache ich schon so lange ich ihn kenne." König Lot schüttelt verwundert über dessen Worte den Kopf und verlässt das Haus. Gleichzeitig tritt Gwaine ein: "Wie geht es ihm?" Merlin ist besorgt: "Er hat sehr hohes Fieber. Zu hohes Fieber. Und die Medizin schlägt nicht an. Das gefällt mir nicht." Just in diesem Augenblick beginnt Arthur am ganzen Körper zu zittern und zu verkrampfen. Dabei hustet er so stark, dass Merlin ängstlich seinen erschöpften Körper festhält. Er fällt eine Entscheidung: "Gwaine, ich brauche Eure Hilfe. Ich muss meine Magie einsetzen. Arthurs Körper ist zu sehr erschöpft, er hat dem Fieber kaum noch etwas entgegenzusetzen. Könnt Ihr bitte sicherstellen, dass niemand hereinkommt." Der Ritter nickt und sieht aus dem Fenster: "Niemand zu sehen. Du bist dran. Hilf ihm."

Merlin beugt sich über seinen König und legt seine Hand auf dessen Stirn. Er sieht ihm aufrichtig ins Gesicht: "Ich weiß, dass Ihr der Magie nicht vertraut und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr dass jetzt nicht gutheißt, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Bitte vertraut mir." Aber sein König antwortet nicht, er ist nicht aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht. Merlin fügt leise hinzu: "Ich muss meine Magie einsetzen. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir vergeben." Dann erhebt er seine Stimme: "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!" Als Merlins Augen ihre Farbe wechseln, atmet sein Freund und König tief ein. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht dem jungen Zauberer in die Augen, er lächelt schwach: "Danke Merlin, danke mein Freund." Dann fallen ihm die Augen zu und er fällt in einem tiefen erholsamen Schlaf. Lächelnd sieht Merlin von Arthur auf und zu Sir Gwaine herüber. Der Ritter lächelt ebenfalls: "Merlin, ich frage mich langsam, was wir ohne dich machen würden."


	18. Chapter 18

Abends in Ealdor sitzen die Ritter Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine und Sir Galahad um ein Feuer herum. Alle schweigen, bis Sir Leon das Wort ergreift und Sir Gwaine fragt: "Wie geht es dem König?" Sir Gwaine sieht auf: "Er schläft jetzt. Merlin kümmert sich um ihn." Sir Percival lächelt, als er nun hinzufügt: "Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Merlin wird ihn schon wieder auf die Beine bringen." Zustimmend nickt Sir Gwaine: "Das macht mir auch keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass auf Merlin verlass ist. Allein die Tatsache, dass wir ihn hierlassen müssen, sorgt mich. Ihr wisst wie wichtig sie einander sind." Wieder verfallen alle ins Schweigen, bis sich nun Sir Galahad zu Wort meldet: "Ihr sprecht über Arthurs Diener oder? Was ist an dem so besonderes? Er ist doch nur ein Diener?" Sir Gwaine lächelt in sich hinein, dann antwortet er: "Ja, er ist Arthurs Diener. Aber auch und das vor allem anderen ist er dessen Freund und Vertrauter. Er ist auch mein Freund. Seitdem ich ihn kenne, kümmert er sich um unseren König, er beschützt ihn und würde ohne zu zögern, sein Leben für das des Königs geben." Und Sir Leon fügt hinzu: "Ja, das wird für beide sehr hart." Auch Sir Percival nickt zustimmend: "Er hat ihn zu diesem See gebracht. Ohne Merlin wäre Arthur bereits tot. Merlin hat immer an ihn geglaubt, auch als alle anderen bereits die Hoffnung verloren hatten." Wieder schweigen alle, sie starren in das Feuer. Und wieder ist es Sir Leon, der die Stille unterbricht: "Wir müssen einfach das Beste hoffen. Arthur hat schließlich noch uns." Sir Gwaine seufzt und antwortet: "Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht. Ich wünschte, wir könnten Merlin mit nach Hause nehmen. Er gehört zu uns, er gehört nach Camelot und vor allem gehört er an die Seite seines Königs."

In Huniths Haus ist bereits Ruhe ingekehrt. König Arthur schläft. Er liegt im Bett, sein Diener und treuer Freund hat sich vor dessen Bett schlafen gelegt. Dicht genug um notfalls erneut einzugreifen. König Lot betritt das Zimmer. Er geht auf die schlafenden Männer zu und sieht auf den jungen Arzt herab. Leise ruft er ihm zu: "Merlin? Merlin, wach auf!"

Der junge Zauberer öffnet seine Augen und fährt hoch: "Euer Hoheit!" Er erhebt und verbeugt sich: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Was kann ich für Euch tun?" König Lot sieht fragend auf den schlafenden Arthur herunter: "Wie geht es ihm?" Zärtlich sieht Merlin auf Arthur herunter: "Schon viel besser. Morgen ist er wieder auf den Beinen." Liebevoll zieht er des Königs Decke zurecht und deckt ihn vorsichtig wieder zu. König Lot beobachtet ihn dabei genau: "Du kümmerst dich sehr hingebungsvoll um ihn." Merlin lächelt König Lot an: "Er ist mein Freund. Natürlich kümmere ich mich um ihn." Traurig fügt er hinzu: "Ich werde ihn vermissen." König Lot ist verblüfft, fügt aber dennoch hinzu: "Gut zu wissen, dass es Arthur schon wieder besser geht." Er sieht sich auf dem Weg zur Tür noch einmal zu Merlin um: "Wir treffen uns morgen in aller Frühe. Sei bitte rechtzeitig fertig. Hast du alles für deine Abreise vorbereitet?" Der junge Zauberer nickt. König Lot schüttelt ein wenig enttäuscht den Kopf: "Begeisterung sieht aber wirklich anders aus. Du bist jetzt Hofarzt. Du bekommst eigene Gemächer, deinen eigenen Diener und wirst eine Menge mehr Geld verdienen." Merlin sieht auf seinen schlafenden Freund herab: "Das alles bedeutet mir nichts. Kein Geld der Welt kann wahre Freundschaft ersetzen. Kein Geld der Welt kann ihn ersetzen." König Lot nickt verständnisvoll: "Vielleicht. Ruhe dich aus. Morgen wird ebenfalls ein anstrengender Tag." Den Kopf voller Gedanken verlässt er das Haus.


	19. Chapter 19

König Arthur sitzt am Tisch. Dabei ist er noch immer etwas blass um die Nase. Er isst Frühstück, als König Lot eintritt. Dieser kommt auf ihn zu, sein Blick geht über den Tisch in Arthurs Gesicht: König Arthur, ich hoffe es geht Euch besser?" Arthur nickt: "Dank Merlin. Er ist wirklich ein guter Arzt." König Lot darauf angesprochen, sieht sich jetzt nach ihm um: "Wo ist er?" Mit dem Finger zeigt Arthur nach draußen: "Er ist schnell zum Brunnen gelaufen um frisches Wasser zu holen. Er will mir noch einen Trank zur Stärkung für Unterwegs mitgeben." Bei dem Gedanken beginnt er zu lächeln. König Lot sieht zu ihm herab: "Ihr bedeutet ihm sehr viel." Arthur sieht jetzt zu König Lot auf und sieht ihm in die Augen: "Er bedeutet auch mir sehr viel." König Lot fügt verwundert hinzu: "Er hat immmer ein Auge auf Euch. Letzte Nacht hat er sogar vor Eurem Bett geschlafen. Er hat es zwar nicht direkt gesagt, aber er hat sich große Sorgen um Euch gemacht. Ihr schient kranker zu sein, als er mir gegenüber zugeben wollte." Arthur muss nun wieder lächeln: "Er passt auf mich auf so lange ich ihn kenne. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte nicht so lange gebraucht, um es zu erkennen." König Lot fragt nach: "Wie meint Ihr das?" Arthur sieht zur Tür: "Er ist mein Diener. Um zu begreifen, dass er mehr als das ist, mußte ich ihn erst fast verlieren. Und um es mir einzugestehen, hat es fast noch einmal so lange gedauert." König Lot umläuft den Tisch und stellt sich neben Arthur: "Als Ihr ihn einen Freund genannt habt, dachte ich, Ihr wollt nur einen fähigen Arzt nicht verlieren. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob dass tatsächlich so ist." Arthur folgt seinen königlichemn Gegenüber mit seinem Blick: "Merlin und mich, uns verbindet etwas." König Lot nickt verständnisvoll. Traurig sieht er zur Tür, dann verlässt er das Haus. Bevor er die Tür schließt, fügt er noch hinzu: "Teilt mir mit, wenn Ihr aufbrechen wollt. Ich möchte mich gern persönlich von Euch verabschieden." Arthur nickt und beendet sein Frühstück.


	20. Chapter 20

Erneut bereiten sich die Ritter und ihr König Arthur auf die Abreise vor. Merlin hilft ein letztes Mal. Währenddessen nähert sich König Lot Arthur: "Arthur? Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennengelernt zu haben. Ich hoffe, wir werden schnellstmöglich zur Verhandlung und Unterzeichnung eines Friedensvertrages zusammentreffen." Arthur lächelt König Lot zustimmend zu: "Ich freue mich bereits darauf. Ich werde Euch gern aufsuchen." Er hält kurz inne, als Merlin an ihm vorbeiläuft. Er sieht zu ihm rüber: "Passt auf ihn auf. Er verdient ein gutes Leben. Er ist ein guter Mann." König Lot nickt. Er sieht zu Merlin, dann zu Arthur und schließlich wieder zu Merlin. Er ruft ihn zu sich: "Merlin, komm zu mir!" Merlin erscheint folgsam vor beiden Königen und verbeugt sich: "Euer Hoheiten?" König Lot sieht zu den Pferden und den Rittern, dann fragt er seinen neuen Hofarzt: "Hast du deine Abreise ebenfalls vorbereitet?" Merlin sieht traurig zu Arthur auf, dann nickt er. Er reißt sich so gut es geht zusammen, dennoch hat er einen Kloß im Hals. Zu sprechen vermag er nicht, er fürchtet, dann erneut in Tränen auszubrechen. König Lot bemerkt das jedoch sehr wohl. Denn so sehr Merlin sich auch bemüht, in seinem Gesicht steht groß und deutlich die Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Abschied. König Lot seufzt: "Merlin, dann los. Hole dein Pferd. Sonst reist dein König noch ohne dich ab. Und ich kann dich ja schlecht alleine durch das Land reisen lassen, um zu Arthur zurückzukehren oder?" Merlin sieht zu König Lot auf. Er kann kaum reden, er flüstert: "Ich danke Euch." Er verbeugt sich und rennt los um sein Pferd zu holen. Dabei leuchten seine Augen vor Glück.

Jetzt ist es Arthur, der total fassungslos neben König Lot steht. Er sieht ihm verblüfft in die Augen: "Weshalb habt Ihr Eure Meinung geändert?" König Lot sieht lächeln zu Merlin rüber, wie dieser voller Begeisterung mit seinem Pferd zurückkommt: "Ich hätte ihn nie glücklich machen können. So ungern ich es auch zugeben, er gehört an Eure Seite." Er dreht sich zu Arthur um: "Ihr und Merlin, Ihr seid wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Er braucht Euch und Ihr braucht ihn." Arthur lächelt: "Ich danke Euch, Euer Hoheit." König Lot fügt in Gedanken hinzu: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch jemanden, den ich einen Freund nenne." Traurig sagt er laut: "Ich hoffe, Ihr beide werdet mich bald besuchen." Beide Könige geben sich lächeln die Hände. Arthur fügt noch freudestrahlend hinzu: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass werden wir."

Merlin kehrt mit seinem Pferd zurück. Er strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Er verbeugt sich erneut vor König Lot: "Ich werde Euch das niemals vergessen." König Lot macht einen Schritt rückwärts: "Ihr solltet jetzt losreiten, Ihr habt einen langen Tag vor Euch." Arthur, Merlin und die Ritter sitzen auf und reiten gemeinsam aus dem Dorf in Richtung Camelot. Merlin dreht sich ein letztes Mal um und sieht zu König Lot zurück. Er lächelt ihn an, dreht sich wieder um und folgt seinem König nach Hause. König Lot steht einfach nur da und sieht ihnen zu wie sie das Dorf verlassen. Seuzend macht er kehrt und bereitet seine eigene Abreise vor.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin und sein König reiten Seite an Seite. Die Ritter Camelots folgen ihnen. Sie reiten nach Hause. Arthur beobachtet seinen Freund. Merlin lächelt die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Seine Augen leuchten vor Glück. Vergnügt fragt er ihn: "Bist du gar nicht traurig? Du hättest Hofarzt sein können? Jetzt bist du doch nur wieder mein Diener." Merlin grinst ihn freudestrahlend an: "Hmmm, vielleicht ein kleines bißchen." Aber seine Augen sprechen eine andere Sprache. Er ist glücklich, genauso wie es ist. Sein König lacht herzlich auf: "Merlin, du weist schon was auf dich wartet? Ich habe dir genau eine freie Woche versprochen. Deine ganze Arbeit ist liegengeblieben und erwartet dich." Merlin sieht in Richtung Camelot: "Nie im Leben hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich mich mal so auf einen Haufen dreckiger Wäsche freue!" Er lacht von ganzen Herzen. Sein König fässt seine Schulter und drückt sie. Beide sehen einander glücklich in die Augen.


End file.
